Eyeglasses (e.g., spectacle frames, sunglasses and other types of eyewear) are available in a diverse array of types, shapes, sizes, and materials. Generally, spectacle frames come into three basic types—full, semi or half-rimless, and rimless. A “full” eyeglass frame is comprised of a lens rim that completely encircles the lens. In a “semi-rimless” eyeglass frame there is no rim encircling the bottom or top of the lens. On the other hand, “rimless” eyeglass frames normally have no rim around the lens. For the most part, rimless eyeglasses come in three pieces (two end pieces and the nose bridge), although other variations also exist. In this rimless configuration, the lens or lenses form part of the spectacle frame. Generally, in a rimless configuration, each lens is routinely drilled so that the components fit snugly into the lens. While the invention is described using one specific example of spectacle frames, the invention can, of course, be adapted and used for rimmed, semi-rimless and/or rimless frames. For the purpose of ease and convenience, embodiments illustrated show a “full” eyeglass frame but each figure could be illustrated with any of the varying types of construction detailed above or others known in the art.
Regardless of the type of frame, eyeglasses typically include a pair of temples (that is, right and left temples) that extend rearwardly from the main frame for engagement with the user's ears. Each temple is typically attached to the main frame at a temple region of the main frame by a hinge to allow the temple to be folded behind the main frame for storage when not in use (as discussed above, the main frame may or may not be formed by including one or more lenses and each temple region may or may not be formed at or included on one or more of the lenses—for example, in the full configuration the main frame is distinct from each lens and each temple region is formed at the distinct main frame; in contrast, in the rimless configuration the main frame is formed at least partially from one or more lenses and each temple region is formed at or included on one or more of the lenses).
In some conventional eyeglasses, the hinge permits folding and unfolding of the temple but inhibits movement of the temple in the unfolded state beyond a position in which the temple is generally perpendicular to the main frame. In that unfolded position the hinge is relatively vulnerable to abnormal loads that may occur in use. Such loads may occur, for example, from accidental contact with the eyeglasses or from improper storage. In this regard, the hinge is typically one of the more vulnerable components of the eyeglasses and, accordingly, damage to the hinge frequently occurs.
Among those benefits and improvements that have been disclosed, other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures. The figures constitute a part of this specification and include illustrative embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.